


You Little Beauty

by DValkyrie



Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJs, F/F, F/M, Kinda Crack, M/M, No Spoilers, OOC, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, as if you're not surprised, majority of other characters are cameos, petrathea is the main thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Caspar convinces Petra to come clubbing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit. This idea has plagued me for three days straight.
> 
> The title is in reference to the banger 'You Little Beauty' by FISHER.

Over the course of her time in Fódlan, Petra had discovered what students of Garreg Mach University do for Fun. It ranged from fishing, gardening and drinking tea or singing with the church choir, going to the gym, sharing meals with their teachers and even watching sport tournaments between the three dorms.  
  
Petra knew that this couldn’t _ possibly _ be all the activities her friends did. Surely there was more! In Brigid, she would run through the forest with her friends, swim in the ocean and even join a busker on the streets for a well known folk song.   
  
Then Caspar told her about one activity that definitely piqued her interest.   
  
“Clubbing?” Petra cocked her head to the side, confused by the word.  
  
“Yeah! It’ll be fun!” Caspar had told her earlier that day as they cooled down from their workout at the gym. The smaller boy was practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement.  
  
“What exactly is the clubbing?” Petra stressed the new word as they left stretched on the mats.   
  
“It’s really fun! You basically go to a special bar or club, get some drinks and dance. Everyone in class does it, some more so than others,” Caspar gingerly rubbed the back of his sweaty neck.  
  
“I’ve only been a few times. Linhardt always sleeping and Ashe would rather read, but it’s also a great way to meet new people.”  
  
“I have some understanding,” Petra admitted she knew drinking and dancing went very well together, she was just unsure of going out with her fellow students.  
  
“The DJs get us in for free on Fridays,” Caspar continued with a slight grunt as he forced himself into a cobra stretch.  
  
“So that’s when we all go, plus cheap drinks! Who doesn’t love that?”  
  
“I am thinking Ashe, Marianne, Ignatz, Bernadetta…” Petra answered from her lotus pose.  
  
“Well aside those three, we all do. C’mon Petra, it’ll be a blast!” Caspar egged her on, squirming in pain from his own stretch.  
  
“Why would this activity require blasting? Do the authorities intervene?”  
  
“What? No! It’s also an excuse to dress up a bit."  
  
Upon hearing that, Petra was sold.  


* * *

  
  
Caspar texted her the club’s details, reminding her to ‘dress a lil’ fancy ;)c ‘   
  
So Petra whipped out her favourite jumpsuit. It was a dark red, but had traditional Brigid symbols hand painted on. The sleeveless nature of the garment allowed her tattoos to show. Just as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail, there was a knock at her door.   
  
Caspar audibly gawked at how well the garment fit her, and Ashe who was right behind him slapped his shoulder to bring Caspar back to his senses.   
  
The smaller boy wore jeans and a t-shirt with a black blazer. Ashe, on the other hand, had opted for khakis and a button-up shirt.   
  
“I was supposed to be the designated driver, but when I found out who was up on the tables tonight I just had to come along,” Ashe explained while Petra gathered her things and locked her door.  
  
“I did not expect you to partake in the clubbing, Ashe. Are you also thinking about the blast to be had?”   
  
Ashe nodded as he pulled out his phone to order an Uber.

* * *

  
  
Petra was listening intently on Caspar’s insistence on how ‘dank’ and ‘lit’ the night would be for the entirety of the Uber ride. Having Ashe with her was a godsend, translating all of Caspar’s vernacular for the confused girl.   
  
“So, is this dance of the floss most popular?” Petra questioned Caspar when he started to educate her on popular dances to do at the clubs.  
  
“Absolu-”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Ashe shoved his hand into Caspar’s cheek.  
  
“Don’t listen to the fool. Just find your groove to the beat, that’s all that matters,” he smiled.   
  
“I don’t like clubbing that much, but I will say that the music is really enjoyable. Especially this DJ, her work is amazing.”  
  
“Why does the DJ perform so late?” Petra asked, noting the time on the Uber’s dashboard being 9:45pm.  
  
“Late? Petra, the night is still young! We’ll probably be out until like 3am if we’re lucky. Hopefully _ someone _ doesn’t chicken out,” Caspar through a glare at Ashe just as the Uber pulled up to a corner.   
  
Stepping out of the Uber into the cold Fódlan air caused Petra to shiver slightly.   
  
The building was black, with a line of people standing out the front, unbothered by the cold. Caspar lead the charge up to the tall bouncer, whipping out his phone to flash a message.  
  
“We’re with the DJs,” he grinned with unmistakable confidence.   
  
The bouncer just stood to the side and held out a stamp. Ashe told Petra to hold out her hand to receive the stamp.  
  
“It gets you a free drink,” He explained, wincing slightly at the pressure from the man’s hard press.   
  
Petra didn’t wince like Ashe and Caspar had. She looked down at the stamp, identifying it as a rose.  
  
“Who are these DJs?” she asked the boys as they entered the club.   
  
Before the boys could answer, [a wave of sound crashed over them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSJSVmfaMCs). The deep dance beats made the floor shake, and all hope of conversation was gone.  


* * *

  
  
The club was not as big as it seemed from the outside. There were a few couches scattered around, and a bar along the side. The capacity was nearly at the limit, judging from the mass of bodies on the dance floor and the lines at the bar. 

Atop the dance floor, Petra recognised Sylvain, rubbing his hands against turntables with headphones on, and a computer in front of him.

"S_y__lvain _ is the D of J!?" Petra was shock as she asked Caspar, who immediately started bouncing around. 

"He's the opening act! The _ real _ DJ is on after him!" Caspar screamed back.  
  
"Don't let him hear you say that!" Ashe scolded Caspar, his face wincing from the sheer volume.   
  
Petra couldn’t read his lips but he seemed to shout something along the lines of ‘duck yeah we're prancing,’ and grabbed Ashe’s hand to drag him onto the dance floor.  
  
Petra followed sheepishly, not used to so many people in one place. The music was incredibly loud to the point where she couldn’t even think.  
  
She followed Caspar’s lead in jumping around the beat. Ashe was much more stiff and awkward, but eventually he loosened up. They let themselves get lost in the music. Petra's heart throbbed in time with the beat, and she became more daring in her dance moves.  
  
“This really _ is _ the fun!” She called out to the others, and saw Caspar and Ashe with their hands on each other's hips rocking band and forth. Ashe seemed to be stopping Caspar from doing that floss dance.

* * *

Petra soon found herself dehydrated and overwhelmed as she sat on one of the couches next to Hilda. The pink haired girl had saved her from the mass of bodies upon seeing the exhaustion on the foreigner's face.  
Petra was athletic and had a fair amount of endurance, but she was sweaty and needed a break from grinding on the dance floor, not to mention Ashe and Caspar hadn’t even noticed she was missing.  
  
The music was pounding, making her head throb. Next to her, Annette and Mercedes and Hilda were giggling more than usual with bags of sweets in their hands. Hilda had a glass bottle in one hand and a vape in the other. They were babbling on about nonsensical topics, even for someone who spoke their language fluent, so Petra was really struggling.  
  
“I can’t believe Ashe is the top in that relationship,” Annette struggled to contain her bubbles of laughter as she placed another candy in her mouth.  
  
“Oh please, we all know he’s a twink top. Look at his scrawny little arms!” Hilda waved her own arms around to reinforce her point.  
  
“Caspar must still be the one in charge in bed, no?” Mercedes asked curiously, her eyes rather glazed and a dopey grin on her face.  
  
“That’d be a sight to see - Caspar the power bottom.”  
  
Annette, Mercedes and Hilda squawked with laughter. Petra couldn’t help but compared them to a gaggle of geese.

"Oh Petra! Where are my manners, would you like one?" Mercedes leaned over and shakily offered the bag to Petra.

"What is this?" Petra questioned, and Annette instantly burst into giggles.

"It's some candy Mercie made. We always eat it when we go out for clubs. To everyone else, it's just candy, but it's sooo much more than that."

"They’re amazing oh my goddess," Hilda snorted, swaying in time with the music.

Petra bit her lip and reached out for a candy. It was round, like a lozenge. She placed it on her tongue, feeling the chocolate melt away on her tongue.  
  
She felt nothing, just a candy dissolving in her mouth.  
  
“I liked that greatly, you have my gratitude Mercedes,” Petra politely responded, and Mercedes just giggled again.

"I had no idea Sylvain was a DJ, he's doing a wonderful job!" Mercedes also started to sway, still giggling in a daze.

"He's only doing it for tits n' dicks," Hilda told the girls, and all of the girls except Petra burst into laughter.

"I need to be relieving myself, please have my apologies," Petra yelled over the music and stood up, but instantly felt dizzy.

"What the-"

"Good luck Petra, Mercie's shit will have you cooked for a while!" Annette cackled, falling into Mercedes's lap.

“I...don’t have understanding,” Petra confessed, trying her best to think straight.  
  
Hilda turned to the other girls and mock scowled, “Did you not tell dear Petra that you gave her an edible?”  
  
“Whoopsies!” Annette and Mercedes exclaimed, then barrelled over with giggles. Hilda sighed and shook her head with a smile.  
  
“Don’t worry Petra, you only had one. You’ll be okay, just stick with the waters and take it easy. These two,” She jabbed a hand at the cackling pair next to her.  
  
“Have been eating non-stop and are completely and utterly fucked.”  
  
Petra nodded in understanding, and Hilda’s goofy grin widened.  
  
“I’m totally fucked too, but at least I’m fucked in Gucci.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra gets the VIP treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, all the songs are linked. I mainly play jazz music but I do enjoy listening to house music.
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by some drawings done by @spaghetti_draws on twitter. Check them out.

If Petra’s grandfather found out that his granddaughter was out late, dancing with strangers doing drugs and listening to non-traditional Brigidian music, he would surely have a heart attack.  
  
Petra winced at the thought. She was sitting in a toilet stall, staring at her shaky hands and breathing deeply.  
  
“Flame spirit protect me,” she muttered over and over again in her native tongue. She thought back to her evenings in Brigid with her friends and family. It was not as loud or hazy as this night had been. With a sigh, Petra checked the time on her phone: 10:30pm. She wondered if it would be acceptable for her to sneak out and go home? Surely Ashe and Caspar can take care of themselves, and Hilda would _ surely _ look after Annette and Mercedes, right? There was no need for her to stay, she could go home and review her notes for Monday morning’s class, or even Skype her grandfather from her dorm room.  
  
Petra stood up from the toilet seat and opened the door.  
  
Then her heart stood still.  
  
At the mirror was Dorothea. There was no mistaking her, Petra could spot those beautiful emerald eyes from anywhere. The girl was wearing a leather jacket and a black dress with knee high black boots.   
  
Petra had been harbouring feelings for quite some time, ever since moving to Fódlan in fact. She tried to keep it on the down low, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Caspar, and therefore Ashe, knew about it. Dorothea sat next to Petra in a few of her general education classes, but they had different majors and degrees. It was very hard to pay attention and learn when Dorothea was around. She had a command of any space she was in, and Petra found herself always gazing at the girl instead of writing notes.   
  
Dorothea looked at Petra through the bathroom mirror, a tube of lipstick in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
  
“Oh, Petra! What a pleasant surprise. That jumpsuit looks _ incredible _ on you,” Dorothea smiled, her voice slightly more husky due to the nicotine.  
  
“Dorothea, good evening and have thanks. How are you faring?” Petra asked, ignoring her heart skipping a beat and her cheeks burning.  
  
“Eh, it’s too cold for my liking in all honesty,” Dorothea sighed, taking a drag of her cigarette.  
  
“Oh where are my manners. Would you like one, Petra?” she held out the cigarette to Petra, who declined in a flustered hurry.  
  
“I am grateful, but I must be passing,” Petra knew smoking was unhealthy, but she couldn’t help but notice how _ hot _ Dorothea looked with that dastardly stick of cancer dangling from her mouth.  
  
“Good call. I only have these when I’m stressed,” Dorothea looked guilty and moved the lipstick to gently coat her lips in a dark red colour that made Petra internally twitch.  
  
“You don’t seem your normal self. Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?” Dorothea instantly tensed up.  
  
Petra shook her head.  
  
“I have had enough of the fun for one night I am thinking,” Petra stated, awkwardly rubbing her arms.  
  
“Caspar was telling me this is being...um...a social activity that is popular in Fódlan, but I am finding it rather stressful. I mean, the sweet Mercedes gave me has been making me sick and Caspar is performing the dance of th-”  
  
“He’s fucking flossing again, isn’t he?” Dorothea sighed in annoyance, placing the tube into her leather jacket pocket.  
  
“I’ll go deal with him, don’t worry. Did you also say that Mercedes gave you one of her edibles? Was it just the one?” Dorothea's voice softened, looking at Petra with concern.  
  
Petra nodded.  
  
“That’s fine. You’ll be okay. Mercedes makes them really weak, therefore consuming more to get more high,” Dorothea reassured in a much better way than Hilda had.   
Maybe it was because Dorothea had more of an impact on Petra than Hilda did. Sure, Hilda was kind, but Dorothea was...different.  
  
Dorothea cared about Petra. When Petra first moved to Fódlan, it was Dorothea who helped her settle in and went out of her way to make sure Petra felt as much ease as possible. Even if it was just sitting with her in certain classes or watching _ Queer Eye _ on Netflix in her dorm, Dorothea made Petra feel welcome - warm even.  
  
“You have my thanks Dorothea,” Petra smiled.  
  
“I have apologies for being the cause of the darkness in mood.”  
  
“Oh bullshit, there’s no dark mood!” Dorothea turned around to actually face Petra and gave her a charming grin.  
  
“I’m just sorry you had a bad first experience clubbing. I’m even more sorry you had to witness the floss.”  
  
“Why does everyone but Caspar despise the dance of the floss?”  
  
“It’s dumb, that’s why,” Dorothea answered curtly, taking a final drag of her cigarette and stabbing it into the sink.  
  
“Again, I’m really sorry for your night, I wonder if there’s a way to turn it around,” Dorothea mused for a bit, and then her eyes lit up.  
  
“Say, Petra? Have you ever wondered what being a DJ is like?”  
  
“Um, I only have some understanding of what a DJ is from Caspar telling me yesterday. I doubt I can just be one. It is seeming like a lot of training,” Petra admitted, but Dorothea chuckled.  
  
“Sylvain’s set is about to finish. How about I bring you the ultimate VIP experience?”  
  
“What are you meaning?” Petra was confused, and not just from the edible. Dorothea smiled and moved her hair back to reveal a pair of rose gold headphones, similar to what Sylvain had on.  
  
“Dorothea, you are a DJ? I had no knowing!” Petra’s jaw dropped open.  
  
“Well, it’s more of a hobby than anything else,” Dorothea admitted with a blush.  
  
_'So THIS is why Caspar took me clubbing' _Petra thought to herself, biting the inside of her cheek as Dorothea started to explain.  
  
“Sylvain really wants to be a DJ full-time because he thinks it will pull more potential lovers. He’d rather do his set than go fishing for sex straight afterwards, which is why he opens and I headline,” Dorothea explained as she adjusted her headphones, flipping the earcups upward.  
  
“Although, it’d make more sense for _ him _ to headline, his music is much more mainstream than mine. He does lots of punchy EDM that’s popular with everyone, my stuff is more house based and inline with my music degr-”  
  
Dorothea noticed that Petra did not seem to comprehend half of what she was saying from the glazed eyes and absent nodding. It was either due to the edible or just not knowing the language: probably a mix of both. 

The DJ stopped and extended a smiled, snapping Petra back to reality.  
  
“Long story short: Sylvain wants sex, I want fun. Now speaking of fun,” Dorothea gently reached for Petra’s hand.  
  
“Would you like to see what a DJ sees?”

* * *

  
  
Petra never thought her night would turn into this. She was climbing the stairs to the DJ booth, passing Sylvain on the way, made Petra’s heart flutter even more. It wasn’t due to Sylvain, but due to Dorothea’s grip on her hand as she lead the way. In her other hand was a computer.  
  
“Killer set, now watch and learn,” Dorothea teased the boy with a shit eating grin.  
  
“Hey, that set got me at _ least _ three chicks for the night,” Sylvain retorted in a playful manner. He didn’t seem to notice Petra until doubling back.  
  
“No fair! You already scored one?!”  
  
“Um excuse you, Petra is my VIP guest. I demand you treat her with respect,” Dorothea pulled Petra closer to her for protection against Sylvain as if he were a demon.  
  
“Dayum girl, you’re lucky. Normally _ no one _ gets Dorothea, even after her setlist,” Sylvain winked, then spun on his heel and walked away.  
  
“Ignore him, he’s gonna get laid anyway,” Dorothea rolled her eyes.  
  
“He will lie down?” Petra asked, following the brunette up to the top of the booth.  
  
“You could say that, with like two or three people in the same bed,” Dorothea shrugged and opened the side gate to allow Petra in.  
  
“After you.”  
  
Upon standing in the booth, Petra was immediately amazed at how high above the dance floor she was. She could see the entire club, ranging from the couches where Annette, Mercedes, Hilda and now Sylvain were sitting, to the dance floor where Ashe and Caspar were _ still _ dancing, all the way to the bar, where the familiar orange belonging to Ferdinand stood along with Lorenz.  
  
“I did not have the idea that more students from the academy would be here,” Petra mumbled, waving to Caspar down below. The boy caught her eyes and waved back furiously, gesturing his other hand to point at her to Ashe.  
  
Petra felt the room’s attention on her in that moment, her legs shook slightly while Dorothea put down her computer on the massive table.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, they’re probably just gawking at your looks,” Dorothea commented, turning on her computer and completely missing Petra’s cheeks turn a dark read.  
  
The foreign girl instantly felt out of place, so she stared at the table to distract herself. On the table was a contraption of some kind had two spinning discs, a lot of weird knobs and LED lights. Next to that, was a touchpad device with colourful flashing lights.  
  
“So this one’s a controller,” Dorothea pointed a manicured finger to the contraption with two discs.  
  
“And that one is a creation pad. It contains different noises Sylvain and I collect to sample.”  
  
“Sample?” Petra asked as she watched Dorothea plug a cable from the controller into her computer.  
  
“Yeah, noises and sounds and stuff,” Dorothea explained as she typed in her password and opened up some apps.  
  
“My favourite one is brand knew. You’ll probably hear it tonight.”  
  
“I have fascination,” Petra admitted, admiring Dorothea plug a cable into her headphones and the other into the back of the controller.  
  
“Well if that’s the case, wait until you hear what I’m about to play,” Dorothea grinned and pressed a few of the colourful buttons on the controller.  
  
[She turned up a large fader.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsxJXg9GMv8) The music started to pound throughout the club, earning a few cheers and screams. Dorothea herself started to bop to the beat, glancing over at Petra and curling her lip. Her right index finger was pushing up a dial on the controller. Petra’s heart started to pound as the beat became more static, similar to Sylvain’s setlist.  
  
The pounding continued, until Dorothea held up her left hand and counted down from four to one on her fingers.  
  
Then the bass started again, and the crowd went wild.  
  
“Was that the dropping of the bass?” Petra called out to Dorothea, who nodded and slipped off her headphones.  
  
“Sure did, how did it sound to you?” Dorothea yelled back. Petra stuck her thumb up with a grin.  
  
“I liked it greatly!” She felt herself groove loosely to the music, and watched closely as Dorothea juggled tapping certain buttons on the controller, creation pad and her computer without breaking a sweat. Petra found herself dancing rather close to Dorothea, but the brunette didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she even started to respond to Petra’s movements as the song transitioned into another one smoothly, it had more of a punch, similar to Sylvain’s set but with [more guitars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcAPcw_XfTs).   
  
The bass kicked in, and Dorothea's hips started to sway in time. Petra couldn't help but stare for a while. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the occupants on the dance floor following the lyrics: backwards and forwards.   
  
The song after that one started out rather spacey, but a beat came in slowly and started to build up again. Petra thought she could hear a voice singing lyrics, but as it grew louder, she found out they weren’t lyrics.  
  
Petra turned to Dorothea with a puzzled expression on her face, only to be met with a mischievous grin from the DJ, who again counted down from four to one on her left hand:  
  
_ **I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR  
** _   
The beat dropped after Ferdinand's voice boomed through the club, and Petra burst into laughter as she danced to the thick pulsation. She managed to catch sight of Ferdinand in the audience, looking annoyed as Lorenz was keeled over with laughter. The group on the couch were also falling over each other from the beat drop, Annette and Mercedes were practically in tears, so were the women in Sylvain’s lap. Hilda blew a kiss at Dorothea, who blew a kiss in return. Petra couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, but continued to smile nonetheless.  
  
“That was the best drop of the bass! Inspirational!” Petra praised Dorothea over the groove.  
  
“Thanks! I’ve been waiting a while to use that sample!” Dorothea took her headphones off and handed them over to Petra.  
  
“Wanna listen?”  
  
Petra nodded and took the headphones, placing them on her head carefully.  
  
It wasn’t completely different from what she had been hearing already, just some more of the melodic details in Dorothea’s mixes, like little trills and slides that couldn’t be heard on the large speakers of the club.  
  
Petra caught Dorothea’s gaze, and smiled back.  
  
“It is sounding amazing!” She gave another thumbs up, catching Dorothea’s cheek turn red for a second as she flicked a switch to the side.  
  
“It’s my last song in the set,” Dorothea told Petra, and [cranked up the volume](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4xF5ymdQG8).  
  
The song was a crowd favourite, judging from the smiles and cries of joy. Petra also found herself enjoying the song, especially the very few lyrics. Dorothea had a smile on the whole time, from the build ups to the drops, even the synth moments she added in.  
  
Before Petra knew it, Dorothea was right next to her. The two locked eyes, and Petra noticed the small flecks of gold within Dorothea’s green irises.  
  
“It’s the final song, may I have this brief dance?” Dorothea once again extended her hand. Petra felt her heart pounding in her ears as she took the hand and nodded.  
  
Her whole body was shaky at first when Dorothea started to lead in a gently sway to the beat, but eventually Petra relaxed and started to move more loosely again. Petra moved her hands out of Dorothea’s and gently up the woman’s arms. She was careful not to overstep any boundaries or do something to upset Dorothea, but there was no reaction other than a chuckle. In return, Dorothea’s hands went around Petra’s waist, and the two started to fall in sync with each other’s movements.  
  
Neither seemed to care about the wolf whistles from Caspar in the crowd, both were completely lost in the other, following the movements to form a small dance in the limited space they had. Their faces were dangerously close together, able to see small sweat drops beading across their foreheads. Dorothea’s eyeliner was still perfect, and Petra found herself focused on the DJ’s red lips. Just as the song stopped, those lips curled into a smile and leaned in to meet Petra’s.  
  
Petra went deaf. Nothing else in that moment seemed to matter other than kissing Dorothea back. She closed her eyes and leaned into the older woman, her hands wrapping around the DJ’s neck and focusing on breathing through her nose. Fireworks were going off in her mind as Dorothea pushed her body up against her briefly, then rocked backwards. Petra felt Dorothea’s lips leave hers, and both women gasped lightly for a gulp of air.  
  
“P-Petra I-” Dorothea stumbled as she read to turn the master fader down on the controller, hearing the jeers and cheers from the crowd.  
  
“Dorothea please t-take my apologies, for doing that up h-”  
  
“Why are you apologising? _ I’m _ the one who kissed you! ” Dorothea squeaked, ignoring the loud wolf whistling from Caspar.  
  
“B-But I was giving the kiss back?” Petra started to panic, her heartbeat was quickening and sweat was lining her palms.  
  
“But I initiated it!” Dorothea bit her lip, and Petra realised this was probably the first time she had ever seen Dorothea looked anything but composed. She was blushing hard, and she was frozen like a deer in headlights.  
  
Petra was about to say something, but the crowd was growing louder, and she figured it would not be best to discuss what had happened from their current position.  
  
“We will make haste,” Petra said quickly, taking off the headphones to slide around her neck and unplugged the cable from the bottom. Dorothea seemed to regain her senses as she quickly packed up her computer and creation pad.  
  
“C’mon! One more song! AT LEAST ONE MORE KISS!”  
  
“CASPAR, SHUT UP!” Dorothea snapped as she took Petra’s hand and hurried down the stairs.  
  
“Let’s get out of here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be out...who knows?
> 
> Twitter: @DValkyrieMusic


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks franchises are the Gay's safe haven

Dorothea was no stranger to a hit and run. She had done many in her youth as an orphan, prowling the streets for any form of nourishment. She would often use her charm to get her way, batting her eyelashes and putting a lilt in her voice. Never once wondered when how much charm was _too _much charm, especially when her intention was to simply survive.  
  
Alas, Dorothea thought she had for once finally gone overboard.  
  
Sure, she had feelings for Petra: the girl was a stunner. There wasn’t a mean bone in her body, she was _stupidly _fit, _unbelievably _good looking and _ridiculously _smart. The girl was always level headed and polite. The tipping point wasn’t too far for Dorothea in the first place - the tipping point was dancing with Petra. To see Petra in that killer jumpsuit, with her tattoos bare and hair slicked back, enjoying Dorothea’s creativity and relish in her music was the final push.   
  
Dorothea mulled this over as managed to get herself and Petra out of the club through the back door. The heels of their shoes clicked along the pavement, their breath fogging in front. The night was still cold and damp, perhaps it rained earlier when they were inside? It didn’t matter, Dorothea had her mind set on her destination as she ran with her mouth gaping open for air. Cardio was not her forte.  
  
Petra, on the other hand, was able to jog alongside with no problem at all, even in her velvet boots. Her head was still stuck in a fog, spinning around like a cyclone, and her heart continued to pound against her ribcage.  
  
Dorothea had kissed her. Dorothea, the girl Petra was smitten for, the girl who invited her up to the best spot in the club, the girl who allowed Petra entry to her creative mind.  
  
Dorothea knew _exactly_ where to take Petra - where all students go in times of struggle - Starbucks, a safe haven for any issue no matter the size.

Petra was no stranger to Starbucks, she had been here plenty of times with classmates to study. She had even been to Starbucks with Dorothea before, but it was after a class and they had time to kill.  
  
It was surreal to be going to a Starbucks again with Dorothea, especially given the incident that happened earlier. Both skidded to a halt outside of the coffee chain, panting slightly as their adrenaline slowly came down.   
  
It was Dorothea who pushed the door open for Petra. Then it was Petra who got to the register first.  
  
“Welcome, what would you like?” The rather bored looking barista asked.  
  
“I like to be having the hibiscus tea lemonade in a size of grande,” Petra put on a brave face to order, ignoring the vertigo in her head and rapid heart.  
  
“Just a skinny venti white chocolate mocha frappuccino with cream,” Dorothea’s order rolled off her tongue while she reached for her phone.   
  
“You should not have worry, I will be getting this,” Petra was faster, pulling out her wallet from her jumpsuit pocket.  
  
“No, Petra, I owe you,” Dorothea interjected, pulling her credit card from the back of her phone case.  
  
“I am not thinking so, it is I that owe you,’ Petra whipped out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the barista just as Dorothea outstretched her credit card.  
  
The barista blinked, opting to take the cash much to Dorothea’s distaste. Petra gave a small triumphant grin as her change was handed over.  
  
“You have my gratitude,” Petra pocketed her change and walked to the edge of the counter where Dorothea had huffed off to wait for the drinks.  
  
“You were letting me up to your DJ space, I am thinking me buying you a drink is okay,” Petra explained with her hands nervously in her jumpsuit pockets.   
  
Dorothea sighed, her nails tapping on the counter.  
  
“Fine, but I’ll shout you next time,” She pouted.   
  
Petra couldn’t help but grin; it was rather cute to see Dorothea with that expression on her face. Normally, the older woman was always so confident and got what she wanted, but seeing her not get her way was a rare sight.   
  
Petra felt her cheeks burn a bit, but was brought back to her senses when her drink was pushed towards her hand.  
  
“Well, let’s sit down,” Dorothea gestured to a cubby in the back corner facing the window.

* * *

Petra cradled her iced tea, watching Dorothea light another cigarette with a sigh.  
  
“So,” Dorothea started, pressing the cigarette to those damned lips.   
  
“Are you permitted to be smoking in the Starbucks?” Petra asked, looking over at the barista who was on his phone, not paying any attention.  
  
“That guy couldn’t give a fuck, and there’s no one else here so…” Dorothea shrugged, taking a long drag and exhaling away from Petra.  
  
“So, uh…h-how did you like the Ferdie bass drop?”  
  
Petra was taken aback by the change in subject, but she guess Dorothea was going to gently ease into the conversation before tackling the main subject.  
  
“I found it most intelligent and funny. How did you get him saying that over the speaker?” Petra asked with a smile.   
  
“Well it’s on that creation pad Sylvain and I share,” Dorothea explained; “It wasn’t easy, but in the end what I did was set up a microphone in class that connected to my computer and recorded him saying it in a conversation. Then I uploaded it to the creation pad. After that, I took the original file, edited it a bit to reduce background noise and chucked it in the mix,” Dorothea found herself relaxing as she explained the process of sampling to Petra.   
  
Petra also found her nerves dying down at hearing Dorothea talk about a light topic. Petra remembered the laughter that spilled from her lips as Ferdinand’s voice boomed through the club, and all the laughter from those on the dance floor and to the side.   
  
Most of all, she remembered Dorothea’s cheeky smile; it melted her heart, making her a puddle of emotions and longing for the older woman.   
  
However, Petra needed to address the elephant in the room before going any further.   
  
“I have apologies,” Petra blurted out, her grip on the plastic cup tightening.  
  
“Petra, what the- why are  _ you  _ the one apologising?” Dorothea was confused as she took a sip from her drink.  
  
“ _ I’m  _ the one who kissed  _ you,  _ after all,” Dorothea continued when she set her drink back down on the table.  
  
“I was kissing you back, so I am having apologies for that,” Petra felt herself shrink as the words left her mouth. She had enjoyed kissing Dorothea, but maybe kissing her back wasn’t the right thing to do?   
  
“You shouldn’t be sorry for that at all,” Dorothea insisted, her fingers curled around her cigarette as a blush grazed her cheeks.  
  
“In fact I’m...kinda glad you kissed me back.”  
  
The words stabbed Petra’s heart with the force of a dagger. She felt all oxygen leave her body, as if she would die right then and there.

Stealing herself, working overtime to keep her respiratory system active, Petra looked Dorothea dead in the eye and took a deep breath. It was now or never: the night had been pretty full on and Petra decided that she had to say this to Dorothea’s face.  
  
"Dorothea, I am having the feelings for you. When your presence is...when you are around me I am having distractions. watching you perform as a D of J was mesmerising, and when the kiss happened."  
  
Dorothea blinked, her dry mouth slightly open in shock. She curled her hands around her drink, nails stabbing into the plastic. Petra just confessed - she had beaten Dorothea.  
  
Petra pursed her lips and balled her hands into her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white.   
  
“I have apologies, I should have been keeping this to mys-”  
  
“Petra,” Dorothea breathed out, placing the cigarette on the table and holding her gaze with Petra.  
  
“I...I like you too. Have done so for quite some time. Getting to see you enjoy my music and dance with you was surreal - did you know you’re an amazing dancer?”   
  
Dorothea let out a chuckle at Petra’s blush. The DJ reached out a hand to place on top of Petra’s, gently stroking the back with her thumb.  
  
“You are special to me, Dorothea,” Petra mumbled, her hand relaxing at Dorothea’s touch.   
  
“You are always so kind and caring, and do not get annoyance at my speaking. Seeing you dance and make music was so...so…”  
  
Petra trailed off as Dorothea’s tender touch engulfed her. She wavered under Dorothea’s gentle gaze, heart beating furiously and her veins screaming from unknown emotions.   
  
Dorothea smiled and leaned in closer; “I’m so happy we feel the same way about one another, it’s really rare these days,” she placed a gentle kiss on Petra’s lips, careful not to open her mouth too much so that the nicotine didn’t enter Petra’s body. When Dorothea pulled away, she couldn’t help but smile at the dazed grin on the other girl’s face as she pulled back.  
  
“M-Me too, it is not of my expectation at all,” Petra barely managed to fumble out, her lips vibrating from the kiss.   
  
“I was thinking you were not liking other girls,”  
  
“Well, I like both girls and boys,” Dorothea smiled at Petra’s eyebrows skyrocketed up. Well _that _was reassuring, she thought.   
  
It was her grandfather's wish for Petra to find a spouse to take over Brigid with, but she never imagined herself marrying one. Petra knew she never liked boys romantically - every time Lorenz or Sylvain would talk to her she tensed up when they spoke what they thought were sweet nothings to her. Petra had a lot more in common with the boys on campus than she did the girls...her thoughts were going astray as Petra smiled lovingly in a daze at Dorothea.  
  
The two girls, as if on instinct, moved closer to each other, longing burning within their hearts and eyes as if they were characters in a sappy romance movie. Petra yearned for her lips to meet Dorothea's again, she stretched out her neck and got so close-  
  
“We’re closing in five minutes.”  
  
Both the girls jolted back as the Barista’s drone of a voice cracked through the silence like a whip.  
  
“M-maybe we should take this back to the dorms? How about my room?” Dorothea mused out loud, and Petra nodded in approval.  
  
“Yes, I’d b-be liking that greatly.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: lo fi hip hop - beats to relax/make out to


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super rushed ending to this fever dream of a story. TW Drug use.

If tonight was typical for native Fódlan-goers, then Petra was not interested in making this a regular occurrence. She was cold from the weather, her feet hurt from the boots she was wearing, her brain was swirling from a mixture of coming off Mercedes’s candies and all the thoughts that related to her feverishly beating heart; from holding Dorothea’s warm hand the entire trip home in the back of her second Uber trip for the night.    
As they piled into the car, Petra looked at her phone to see a message from Caspar:   
  
**Caspar: where r u???**   
  
Petra’s cheeks grew red. She felt a bit bad for leaving Caspar, but she knew the boy would be fine with Ashe. Her fingers quickly started to text - she had no problem with typing texts, but would always prefer a verbal conversation instead.    
  
**Petra: I am with Dorothea, we are heading back to the dorms.**   
  
**Caspar: Ayyyy ;) so thats where u 2 went ;))) well done!! Gimme deets tomoz!!**   
  
Petra sighed and pocketed her phone.   
  
“Everything okay?” Dorothea’s voice broke the silence, startling Petra slightly. Her computer sat in her lap with her purse.    
  
“Yes, Caspar had sent me a message.”  
  
“The little shit,” Dorothea smirked and pulled out her own phone. She quickly tapped out a text then pocketed it again.  
  
Petra looked out the rain stained window from the backseat.  
  
“I am hoping it will be warming up,”  
  
“I’m assuming it rains in Brigid, no?” Dorothea asked, crossing her legs.  
  
“Well yes, but it is a...ugh what is the word...warm wetness?”  
  
Dorothea raised an eyebrow and bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the laughter.  
  
“I think you mean humidity, hon,” Dorothea managed to get out through snorts, and Petra’s confused look wasn’t helping.  
  
“Humidity?”  
  
“Like, water in the air and it’s really heavy,” Dorothea badly explained, but Petra seemed to understand.  
  
“In Brigid, when there is rain, they say the day after will be better for everyone,” Petra told Dorothea with a small smile.  
  
“Really? I should adapt to that style,” Dorothea mused out loud, curling a lock of hair around her finger.   
  


* * *

  
The Uber rocked out the front of Garreg Mach’s dorms within no time. Dorothea opened the door with a thank you to the driver. Petra followed her lead, offering a nod.  
  
“Well, shall we go to your room or mine?” Dorothea wasted no time as they briskly trotted towards the first level rooms.  
  
“My room has...mess,” Petra bit her lip, remembering the furs on her floor that she had not finished turning into rugs, and the yoga mats strewn across.  
  
“That’s fine, my room it is,” Dorothea was quick in taking Petra’s hand and leading her down the veranda to her room.  
  
“I’d prefer to just get out of this rain,” Dorothea admitted, handing Petra her computer to hold while she fished around in her purse for keys.  
  
Petra noticed how heavy the small device was.  
  
“I have fascination as to how this can hold so many programs,” Petra looked at the computer as Dorothea pulled out her red keychain.  
  
“Me too, I have no idea how it works. Bern has tried to tell me but it goes over my head,” Dorothea shrugged and slid the key into the lock.  
  
“Bernie is the master of computers,” Petra agreed as Dorothea opened the door and stood to the side to allow Petra access.  
  
“You’re not wrong there. She really helped me out by recommending this computer. It’s strong enough to run my DJ software,” Dorothea said while Petra walked inside.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dorothea’s room was the exact same size as Petra’s, with the same layout but definitely a lot more tidy. Her desk had rather speakers and a strange looking light that Petra had never seen before.  
  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Dorothea chuckled, closing the door and putting her computer down on the desk.  
  
“May I be asking, what is that next to your computer?” Petra pointed to the light as she took off her shoes.  
  
Dorothea followed her gaze, and grinned upon realising what the younger woman meant.  
  
“Oh! That’s my lava lamp. It’s kinda silly but I like to turn it on when I’m working on music. It helps with getting the creative juices flowing,” she admitted sheepishly, slipping off her leather jacket and hanging it on the back of her desk chair.  
  
“How is this creative juice made? Do you squeeze it?” Petra asked, which made Dorothea chuckle.  
  
“I guess I squeeze my brain to get some ideas out. That’s the juice I guess,” Dorothea smiled, removing her headphones from around her neck and placing them on a hook next to her desk.   
  
Petra blushes. The other girl was standing with her hands behind her back awkwardly because she just realised that Dorothea’s dress did not have any shoulder straps, but a simple loop that went around her neck to keep the fabric in place. Her shoulders were exposed more that her hair had been pushed back in the process of removing her headphones.  
  
“Petra, you’re sweating. Is it too hot in here? I’ll turn off the lava lamp.”  
  
“I-It is not the lamp of volcanic lava,” Petra shook her head furiously,  
  
“Your dress has my admira-I mean...I am admiring your dress.”  
  
Dorothea looked down, “Oh, thank you! It’s new. I went shopping with Hilda and Annette, and they were wearing what they got as well at the club tonight. Mind you, mine was the cheapest as I don’t have  _ nearly  _ the funds those two do. I mean...I DJ for crying out l-”  
  
She stopped, noticing the flush moving from Petra’s cheeks to her neck. Dorothea gently stepped forward and took her hands in her own.  
  
“I’ll stop talking. How about we just chill? It’s been a bit of a whirlwind of a night.”  
  
Petra looked up at Dorothea, and tried to speak but her throat seemed to be experiencing a sudden drought so she just nodded.  
  
Dorothea place a quick kiss on Petra’s lips and lead her to her bed.  
  
“Something I like to do after a show is just unwind and take a moment to relax. Sylvain and I normally go out to get tea and have a joint but I’m with much better company tonight,” she gave a rather smooth grin and reached over to her side table, picking up a small jewellery box.  
  
“Would you care to join me?” She opened up the box, revealing thin sheets of rectangular paper and another small container.   
  
“This is not going to be like what Mercedes gave you. This is actually something Linhardt makes. I pay him to make this for me, he calls it Sweet Apple Blend™.”  
  
“What will happen when this is inhaled?” Petra asked, cautiously watching Dorothea peal a small sheet and open the small container. Inside were herbs, similar to crumbled up tea leaves.  
  
“You’ll just feel more relaxed and maybe a bit sleepy. That’s what happens to me anyway,” Dorothea saw the concern in Petra’s eyes and nudged her shoulder gently.  
  
“Hey, if you don’t want any that’s perfectly okay. I’m not going to force you,” she sprinkled the ‘Sweet Apple Blend™’ into the paper with one hand and softly placed a hand on Petra’s thigh.  
  
“Tell you what, I’ll just roll the one. If you’re curious as to what it tastes like, you can have a hit. If you like it, we’ll share it. How does that sound?”  
  
“That is most pleasing, you have my thanks Dorothea,” Petra gave a small smiled as Dorothea gently pressed her lips to Petra’s cheek.  
  
“No need to thank me, just being a decent person,” Dorothea retreated and started to roll the paper into a cone.   
  
Petra started to take her boots off and removed her phone from her pocket. She placed it on the side table where Dorothea had retrieved that box from.  
  
“Please, get comfortable. I know the dorm beds aren’t the best,” Dorothea urged Petra as she fished around in her small box for something. She then pulled out a small metal lighter.  
  
“This is true. My hammock in the gardens of the Brigid mansion is more comfortable than these beds. They are giving me pain of the back variety sometimes,” Petra admitted as she sat cross-legged on the bed.  
  
“A hammock in a mansion’s gardens? Now that  _ does  _ sound a million times better than these rickety old things,” Dorothea put the blunt to her lips and flicked the lighter open, revealing a quick flame. She brought the flame to the blunt, and quickly closed the lighter.  
  
“Oh yes, it is wonderful to just relax in the hammock during the summer, with the breeze on my face,” Petra nodded, happy to talk about her home.  
  
“There are hammocks at the beach, too. After swimming, I enjoy just lying on one to dry off in the sun.”  
  
“I must visit you in summer then,” Dorothea eagerly replied, wisps of smoke leaving her lips as she spoke.   
  
“Hey Google, play my playlist  _ Lo-Fi Beats for Blazing”  _ Dorothea raised her voice, as if to someone Petra could not see. A robotic voice confirmed Dorothea’s request, and suddenly a  [different sounding beat started to play through the large speakers. ](https://open.spotify.com/user/12133607919/playlist/59jgGVLjEFfg2qj79uyhLT?si=8nCLr1SGShmgPv2XHam-4w)

  
A low tune started to pick up, humming through the air as Dorothea put the box back on the side table. She then pushed herself so her back was against the wall and stretched out her legs, taking another hit of the blunt.  
  
“Please Petra, come join me,” Dorothea extended an arm.  
  
Petra found the vision before her intoxicating. Dorothea, lying out across the bed in  _ that  _ dress with her eyes half-lidded in bliss and a lazy smile on her lips. Her left hand was curled around the blunt and her right hand was out for Petra.  
  
Petra smile and crawled over, positioning herself at the crook of Dorothea’s neck and curled up to the older woman’s body.   
  
“I am enjoying this,” Petra mumble, looking up at Dorothea with a smile.   
  
“I’m glad, because this is honestly the most fun I’ve had post-gig in a while,” Dorothea admitted, holding the blunt towards Petra.  
  
“Would you like to try? You just inhale it for a second and then exhale.”  
  
Petra bit her lip and nodded. She took the blunt and put it to her lips, inhaling like Dorothea instructed. Her body felt warm, and the taste of apples flooded her mouth. She exhaled, coughing a bit as the smoke wisped around her.  
  
“Wow, you’re a natural!” Dorothea giggled as Petra handed back the blunt to her.  
  
“That was confusion...It tasted nice? But with smoke? Like a barbecue…” Petra blinked slowly, trying to find the words to describe the feeling.  
  
“Well that’s one way to put it,” Dorothea chuckled, taking a hit of the blunt herself.  
  
Petra went silent for a minute, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body. She focused on the [music playing in the background.](https://open.spotify.com/track/1WfI0xCa9UKxugz3meEewU?si=pFpQ8n0TQQWVpsSMrmLMsg) It sounded...grainy? Was that even a word? Who knew.   
  
“Dorothea?”   
  
“Yes, sweets?”  
  
Petra blushed at the pet name, but continued her question.  
  
“This music sounds different to the music you had played in your performance. It is sounding...old?”  
  
“Ah, that’s because it’s lo-fi,” Dorothea said, but saw the confusion in Petra’s slightly glazed eyes.   
  
“Lo-fi is short for low fidelity. It’s a quality of music that produces elements that are imperfect, like rough recordings or using vintage settings in the mix.”  
  
“The...mix?” Petra blinked in confusion, her voice slurring from relaxation as Dorothea’s hand ghosted across her back.  
  
“A mix is basically the overall sound of the piece in the recording phase. So artists like to use these lo-fi effects to make things sound old, like it’s coming out of an old radio, or it sounds like it’s glitching. My favourite is when music sounds like it’s coming out of a phonograph.”   
  
“I think I have understanding,” Petra mumbled, and placed a kiss to Dorothea’s neck, eliciting a small hum from the brown haired woman.  
  
“You have my thanks. It is giving me inspiration to hear you talking about these things.”  
  
“Yeah? That’s reassuring to hear, I thought you would be bored of hearing all this jargon,” Dorothea admitted, her eyes downcast.   
  
Petra looked up and grinned, “I like when you talk about things you have an interest in. I am always speaking of my homeland, it helps deal with the sickness of not being there.”  
  
“I agree, talking about things can definitely make you feel better,” Dorothea nodded, smoke wisping from her lips again.  
  
“I do so about my future. It’s like...I’ve always been looking for someone to take care of me; I study musical theatre for crying out loud and DJ as a hobby, I’m not going to make much money on my own, even if I hit the big time and get my name in lights...” Dorothea became downcast, and Petra tightened her hold around Dorothea’s waist.  
  
“I know dating money is a cold and flippant idea, but in this day an age it’s nearly impossible to find stability in the music industry unless you get signed with a big record deal.”  
  
“Dorothea…” Petra watched as Dorothea’s lips turned into a grim smile.  
  
“I am thinking money would be a bad lover.”  
  
With that, Dorothea burst out laughing. A genuine, melodic sound that only made Petra feel even warmer.  
  
“You’re right Petra, money would have no emotions,” Dorothea wiped a tear from her eye and gently curled a finger under Petra’s chin to lift.   
  
She met that brown gaze filled with innocence and wisdom, and her chest ached.   
  
“You are truly the most genuine and wonderful person I know. I’m happy we can have this relationship,” Dorothea whispered, watching Petra’s cheeks flush even more.  
  
“I am in agreement. My heart is full when I am thinking about you,” Petra’s words slurred from her mouth as she eagerly met Dorothea’s lips again. Dorothea smiled at the kiss and shut her eyes, simply enjoying the sensation. Their bodies intertwined, pressing as close as possible while hands roamed up and down the sides. Dorothea had set the blunt to the side table then claws her hands into Petra’s hair.   
  
Petra husked something in her native language that only urged Dorothea on like some sort of bewitching aphrodisiac. She became rougher in her conquest of Dorothea’s body, biting down on her lips and scraping her nails across the sides.   
  
Not a lot was on Petra’s mind in that moment; she had an awkward start to her evening but then it peaked upon being with Dorothea. Knowing that Dorothea did share her feelings, despite the ridiculous encounter and talking it out over Starbucks, only set her body on fire even more. It was crazy to think that  _ Caspar  _ had sparked this whole night worth of events.

“Petra...you little beauty,” Dorothea rasped out through shallow breaths as the two women became more adventurous in their erotic exploration.   
  
The rest of the night was history.

* * *

  
The next day, Dorothea woke to find a piece of paper shoved under her door. It was a web page print out with Bernadetta’s handwriting, begging for a pair of noise cancelling headphones costing $500.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I'm a cop out, but if you've read my other stuff you'll know I'm not a smut writer.
> 
> Let's start a fund to get Bernadetta those headphones.
> 
> Another link to the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/12133607919/playlist/59jgGVLjEFfg2qj79uyhLT?si=8nCLr1SGShmgPv2XHam-4w
> 
> My twitter is @DValkyrieMusic, i occasionally post my own music on there

**Author's Note:**

> JUMPSUIT PETRA GUCCI GANG HILDA FLOSSING CASPAR
> 
> Mercedes sounds like a stoned fairy I love her, you can't convince me she doesn't bake edibles. 
> 
> Dw fam the gay shit is coming


End file.
